


Domestic

by xXxLil_DarkxXx



Category: Free!
Genre: HaruRin's Love Child, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxLil_DarkxXx/pseuds/xXxLil_DarkxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could fall for Haruka every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demlollipopsbetakinovertheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=demlollipopsbetakinovertheworld).



> Hey!, first of all, Merry Christmas, dear!  
> I hope you like this!, yeah, it's not the best but I still hope you enjoy this!

He was usually first to wake up in the mornings.   
   
But this time it just didn't happen, he stared at the white sheets of the bed with sleepy eyes, the space beside him was empty and he wondered if Haru was taking his time in the tub again...Rin felt somewhat bitter, this was usually his time to stare at Haru all he wanted, even snuggle a little without waking him up...Damn.   
 

"Daddy?" 

   
That's when he noticed the presence in front of him, a little boy with short hair just a shade darker than his own and icy blue eyes too much like Haru's...   
   
Their child, their foster child...He was perfect, he was theirs. He could remember he felt so full of joy when he first held him after a year of waiting for Sakura to enter both, Haru's and his own life...and how Haruka stared at the little one with this fond look he has sometimes, and how he couldn't control a few tears of happiness... 

  
   
"Hey..." Rin rubbed one of his eyes as he groaned a greeting to his son, "How did you sleep?"   
   
"Fine!" The little boy gave him a wide grin and took the liberty to climb inside the bed with Rin. The adult smiled back, and messed his son's red hair with affection. "Papa's cooking breakfast today!" 

 And the father sighed, taking back his hand to stop playing with Sakura's hair and the kid only laughed, amused with his expression, sometimes his son acted too much like him at his age and it definitely brought old memories... "It's not mackerel, daddy!, would you believe that?"   
 

  
After this comment he raised an eyebrow, years knowing Haru and yes, he only ever cooked mackerel, something Rin could tolerate sometimes, but not every fucking day. So, since they started living together, it was decided the Matsuoka -or rather "Nanase", because it was Rin the one to adopt Haruka's last name.- would cook, for his and later on, for Sakura's sake too. After all, for good nourishment, children need more than just fish.   
 

  
"Really now!, he was reading this recipe when I first saw him waaaaay earlier!, you slept a lot daddy!" The little child couldn't quite suppress a snicker and Rin threw a glance at the clock, the numbers danced almost cheekily, 11:32 AM...Yes, late.   
 

  
Either way, apparently, this was going to be a quiet and calm Saturday, an excuse to be lazy... He lifts one of his arms to circle Sakura's shoulders, pulling him into a hug. The boy's tiny arms circled his waist and it all felt so natural and great, just missing one important detail that apparently was still trying to discern a recipe that didn't include his favorite ingredient.   
 

 

"Want to go help Papa with breakfast?" He asked and his son nodded. 

 

The front door opened before they could get out of the bed...Soon Haruka himself was standing on the door frame of his shared room with Rin, holding a paper bag of a known, nearby bakery. It seems the other gave up in the end, most likely delaying the matter under the tag of being problematic. The raven walked a few steps and sat on the bed, starting to search inside the bag:   
 

"Rin", He offered him a sandwich, knowing his husband disliked sweets. The former muttered a thanks before taking it. "Sakura." Now Haru reached for a cupcake. Their son's blue eyes were bright with craving, he did love sweets unlike his parents. He took the cake in his hands and thanked Haruka with  glee. "I made coffee earlier and there's chocolate milk on the fridge." The boy bit his cupcake as he got off the bed and made his way towards the kitchen. 

"You didn't bring anything for yourself?" The redhead asked, leaving his own food aside. 

  
"Ate in the way." Haruka replied and leaned over, giving Rin a soft peck on the lips.  

 

"You could have woken me up, Haru." Rin's hand took a hold of the other's and squeezed it gently, making Haru smile softly. Just the slightest curve on his lips and his eyes shining. 

"I wanted to let you sleep. You deserve it." And Rin even forgot that his son was coming back, leaning over to start a new kiss, he was so in love with this man, it's been years, feeling  just like this, too many... 

When they separated, their hands were still linked, Rin gasped for air before talking once more "You didn't kiss me good morning..." 

"I can kiss you all day." Of course Haruka would have an answer for that, an answer that will make him blush and fall for the guy even more... 

He was an too much of a romantic. 

 

And then fast, energetic steps could be heard in the Nanase household: 

 

"Papa!, can we go swim today?" Little Sakura entered the room, a glass of chocolate milk on his hands and the cupcake long gone. The boy walked towards the bed, unaware of the fact that he just interrupted his parents lovey-dovey time...But the adults didn't mind, welcoming him in between them. 

"We can." First came Haru's answer, as it was expected...He would never say no to swimming with his loved ones. 

"Great!" Rin wasn't against swimming either, he loved the sport, maybe not as much as Haruka, but..."Daddy, can help me with my butterfly stroke!" 

There it was. Sakura's favorite stroke was the one Rin felt more comfortable with. 

"Of course." He smirked on Haru's way and the other just gave him a blank stare back. 

Haruka would never get over the fact their son didn't prefer free style. 

 

"I'll go put on my jammers!" Sakura announced after leaving the used glass on the bedside table. He got on his feet once again and run to his own bedroom. 

"We're going after lunch!" Rin yelled, but his son didn't listen...The child was great at ignoring him. Especially when he didn't want to do something, he'll go straight to Haru-mood and just stare at him without saying a word...He sighed, knowing he's not winning this one (as always) and went back to the bed.

 

"You wear your own swimsuit under your clothes on weekends." Haru pointed out and Rin just sat beside him with a grimace on his face. 

"Shut it." He rested his head on Haruka's shoulder and the other male lifts a hand to play with the bangs, still messed up by the good night's rest.  

"Rin..."  

The mentioned hummed, acknowledging the other. 

"I love you."  

Rin smiled softly, closing his eyes because he still could feel the ridiculous butterflies inside his stomach when Haruka says those three words. 

"I love you too."   
And he means his reply, every time.

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to thank one of my friends -Galaz- for talking to me when I didn't know how to end this.  
> Talking about the fic gives me ideas for the fic. Yeah.  
> -Si wn, lo puse.-


End file.
